Metal Mario (Canon)/LuckyEmile
|-|Super Mario= |-|Super Smash Bros= Summary Metal Mario is a recurring character in the Super Mario Franchise based off of the iconic power-up debuting in Super Mario 64. Whilst he doesn’t contribute much to the series as a whole, he still is able to make numerous appearances. Metal Mario also appears in Super Smash Bros as one of Master Hand’s right hands (quite humorously). Whilst their role diminished with the introduction of the Metal Box, they were able to reappear in Super Smash Bros Melee to retain their role for a little while longer. Statistics Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A, possibly higher. | At least 7-B. Name: Metal Mario Origin: Super Mario | Super Smash Bros Age: Unknown | Unknown, potentially 26, akin to Smasher Mario. Classification: Metallic Homo nintendonus | Living Metal, Smasher(?), Mid-level boss. Powers and abilities: |-|Super Mario series= Invulnerability (Should be comparable to the power-up, as well as being unaffected by being rained upon by Koopa Shells), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skill, can walk underwater, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can walk through poisonous gas and underwater without any signs of being affected or showing fatigue), Fire Manipulation (Can set golf balls alight. Due to sharing this ability solely with Mario and Baby Mario, this seems to imply he is the catalyst for this and not the sheer speed the ball is travelling at. He can also create metallic flames), likely Telekinesis (Can control the path and actions of Megavitamins). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can walk about in poisonous air unaffected), Fire Manipulation (Is unaffected by flames) and Air Manipulation (Gusts don’t affect him, and he isn’t reliant on breathing). Fire Manipulation and Duplication (He kicks a single football, only for multiple to be sent towards the goal) as Fiery Metal Mario. Transformation (Used Megavitamins to transform. Wario can also do so to turn into Vampire Wario, proving this property is consistent) and Healing (Megavitamins can cure any ills, sometimes instantly, and can apparently even extend to curing headaches) via Megavitamins. Statistic Amplification (According to the SMB, power-ups provide Mario with an amp, with the Starman providing the largest amp. The idea of gaining more power via power-ups is touched upon again numerous times, so the idea is consistent) and Invulnerability via Starman. |-|Super Smash Bros series= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Creation (His Super Jump Punch can generate coins), Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation (can temporarily grow in size via his taunt), Cloth Manipulation. Attack Reflection via Cape. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Is seen as superior to Mario, potentially by a considerable margin, if seen as comparable to Mario with the Metal Cap. This should be the case due to the invulnerability property being carried over, which should make them comparable), possibly higher (Was seen as comparable to Rosalina in MK7, who still has her role of guardian of the cosmos in this game). Can ignore durability via Starman (as shown here). | At least City Level (Comparable to Smashers, as well as seen as a challenge to them, who are able to harm each other. Due to being able to tank the explosion of civilisation-wiping Reset Bombs, and fight in said explosion, as well survive attacks from Entei, who, by merely barking can cause volcanic eruptions, it’s safe to say their AP should be comparable. One such Smasher is Kirby, who’s Down B should also be around this level of power). Speed: Unknown (Whilst in some games, he is slower than most characters due to his weight, he has also been shown to be just as nimble as Mario. Sometimes, the form is seen as faster than base, and Metal Mario has shown to share properties with the power-up, so should be comparable).' Superhuman' in a Mario Kart/Metal Spark (According to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Karts have a top speed of 70mph. In Mario Kart 7 and 8, his stats show he is one of the faster drivers, too. His Metal Spark should be in the same league as any other Kart). | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other Smashers, who can react to and dodge Pikachu’s lightning based attacks, as well as similar attacks from the Subspace Army), however, he tends to walk rather than run, so tends not to use his speed to full effect. Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Mario can casually pluck Larry’s fortress from the ground and kick it away. Metal Mario is superior to this). | Superhuman (Should be comparable to other Smashers, who can lift heavyweight Smashers such as Bowser, King K Rool, Donkey Kong, etc). Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class (Superior to Mario) | City Class (Can harm Smashers with his strikes). Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Whilst yes, Metal Mario is invulnerable, this isn’t something one can simply resort to in a tiering system. His durability puts Mario’s to shame, such as being completely unscratched by an extreme version of a situation which hurt Mario.) | At least City Level (Can take numerous attacks from Smashers, even Kirby's Down B, without flinching before enough damage is built up, as well as surviving a great fall to Battlefield headfirst without a scratch). Stamina: Very high (Should be the same as Mario’s, who can go on large adventures, sometimes with little to no rest. Super Mario 3D Land took place over several days, as shown by the sky of each level, and yet Mario is never implied to have rested. Should also be comparable to Wario and Mad Scienstein, who were locked in chase for several days.) | Credited with “great stamina”. Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with projectiles. Standard Equipmen't: Golf club, various Mario Karts (his signature one being Metal Spark), tennis racket, Starman | None notable 'Intelligence: Supergenius (Was able to get a doctorate. Should be comparable to Mario, who is multi-linguistic (even learning certain languages if exposed to it long enough), has a doctorate of his own, has dealt with many complex situations and job, etc.) | Unknown Weaknesses: None notable | Has difficulty recovering from falls. His weight handicaps his aerial gain. Notable Techniques/Attacks: *'Super Mario' **'Metal Cap Physiology:' As a being of living metal, Metal Mario, similarly to users of the Metal Cap, as some unique properties. He is not required to breathe, as shown by his ability to stay underwater indefinitely as well as walk through poisonous gas unhindered. He is also given a hard exterior that grants him invulnerability. He is treated as a heavyweight due to his composition, and so knockback has little effect on him, however, the knockback he can give is heightened. Interesting to note, he is usually portrayed as being just a flexible and nimble as his non-metal counterpart, so there are few drawbacks to his form. **'Ignite:' Metal Mario is capable of igniting objects, usually sports balls to use as projectiles, on fire. He can set them alight with standard flames, or silver metallic flames. ***'Fiery Metal Mario:' Metal Mario can harness his pyrokinesis to ignite himself, granting the Fiery Metal Mario form. He is able to kick with objects with extreme force, as well as seemingly duplicate them. **'Megavitamins:' A potent medicine used to combat diseases and fevers, and can cure anything. It comes in a variety of forms but can immediately eliminate pathogens it is made to combat if it comes into contact with it. These can be used to grant transformations, such as metallic attributes or vampiric attributes. According to Super Smash Bros, they can be weaponised, however, whether or not this rings true in the Super Mario franchise is still unknown. **'Starman:' A power-up Metal Mario stores in his pockets, it seems. He can use it for not only a boost in power but also to become completely invulnerable and plough through foes. *'Super Smash Bros' **'Fireball:' A ball of fire sent forth from Metal Mario's palm to inflict fire damage. Has decent range. **'Super Jump Punch:' Metal Mario jumps high into the air with his fist to the sky, punching those above him to rack up damage. Interestingly, coins are generated by this. **'Mario Tornado:' Metal Mario spins around to damage those nearby with his rapidly moving arms. **'Cape:' An ability he learns in Super Smash Bros Melee, in which he can spontaneously create a cape and use it to deflect projectiles. **'Shield:' Metal Mario forms a forcefield around him to soften the blows he receives, however, he can only use it for a limited time or he will be momentarily phased, leaving him vulnerable. Key: Super Mario | Super Smash Bros Category:LuckyEmile Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4